Secrets Within On Hitaus
by nonsensical-blah
Summary: Tony is the new kid at Marvel High. Some of the students and staff are keeping something things hidden and don't plan to let it be know. They don't know Tony's hiding things that he doesn't want anyone to know and that he has an idea what's being hid. Also when did Loki start taking an interest in him during all this? A Highschool AU with Frostiron appearing at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had heard what was happening this week. No. Everyone knew what was happening this week. New kid. Some unsuspecting sucker was going to have one Hell of a day. Whoever it was, they'd be lucky to survive the without being injured physically, mentally or emotionally. A school were some weren't what they appeared to be and when you least expected something weird usually happened. So when word broke out that a new kid would be arriving in a matter of days, it didn't take long for it to spread like wildfire. Even though every soul who worked or basically attended the school, there was only one tiny, miniscule problem. Not a single soul knew who it was. Bar, obviously the principle and vice principle. Maybe stretching it out to the secretary that assisted them but she most likely knew. All three of them were probably thinking of ways to make sure this kid didn't get scared in any way. They couldn't have a repeat of last year now. But of course rumours had started to spread far and wide round the school about who it was, what sex they were and they even went as far as saying it was the principles kid and he was keeping it on the down low.

It was a crisp autumn morning. The wind was picking up the now fallen, dead leaves that had lost their shiny green colour. Instead they took on different shades of brown, yellow, crimson and orange. Frost was beginning to form on the pavement; a clear sign that winter was coming round the corner. People were already slipping on the odd spot of frost that glistened when the sunlight shined on it, making it look like there were lots of miniature rainbows on it. The odd person would squeal (even the boys), sounding as if they were a ten year old girl when stepping on that dreadful black ice. Falling either on their backside or face with a thud and then having difficulty sanding up afterwards. Faces would be red with frustration or embarrassment of the unfortunate ones that fell. Friends and ones who were nearby to experience the unlucky ones that fell would be laughing at their misfortune. The odd joyous ear would come from some as they were laughing too much. Due to the weather starting to get cold, people were starting to come to school with jumpers, coats, anything really that had long sleeves. Some even had at least two layers of clothing on to protect them from the cold.

But this autumn morning just wasn't your ordinary autumn morning. Well, for today it wasn't. Today was the day that everyone was waiting for. It was the day the new kid was to arrive. The rumours had now escalated quickly since the first word of the new kid. There were mentions that it was a new student from either Russian or Asian, that looked hot and with a flick of her hair, the boys would be crawling to her every need. Girls had scoffed at this idea and somehow it also came to be that it was a boy instead and just him flexing his abs he had all the girls crawling to his every need. Of course there was the little minority who had common sense and ignored the rumours as most of them were far-fetched and would most likely not even be true.

People had gathered round the school grounds. Buzzing with excitement, just wanting to catch a glimpse of the new student, who now has to endure a few years of the madness at this school. As people chatted in excitement, some were hooping from one to the other in a feeble attempt to gain a small amount of heat. The wind was weaving its way through people. Whistling every now and again when it weaved through the crowd. Time dragged on and the crowd that had gathered in the morning had started to make themselves scarce. Mainly as they were beginning to freeze their asses of in the cold and the fact there was a no show from the new kid. By the time the bell rang, students were now crowded in the corridors near radiators to get some heat. Bells echoed through the school alerting everyone it was time for form. The few bells that were placed outside the building rang as well, alerting the pupils that were still outside. People disbanded from their groups of friends so the school day could start officially.

The school day passed slowly for most students at the disappointment of the new arrival not appearing at all. When the bell finally rang for lunch it was considered a relief. At a table a group of three were sitting in the far corner in the room. Conversing over what everyone was. The new arrival, that never appeared.

**~~~~o3o~~~~**

"Sooooo… That was a major time waster." One of the males spoke with disappointment in his voice.

"Maybe… Maybe they slept in?" The other one suggested in an attempt to cheer his friend up somewhat.

"But the new guy hasn't been seen at _all_!" The first spoke again in with a slight whine in his voice. "I gotta bone to pick with the guy now when he decides to magically appear. Although, if it's a chi- Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the female who slapped him. It made it all that much easier to glare at her for what she did.

"Barton. One and I mean _one_ word of wanting to tap the new students' ass if it's a girl and I _swear_ to God I will make you regret saying it. Making you wish you never said it in the first place." The female spoke calmly, without showing any affection with her threat. She looked at her nails idly while waiting for Barton to answer.

Without a second thought he shrunk back in his seat. "Jesus Nat… No need to go and threatening me with my life." He mumbled more to himself with his reply. Crossing his arms he pouted looking like a child that just had his sweets stolen.

Clint Barton, senior and a member of the archery club. He had sandy blonde hair and greyish eyes. Pouting at a death threat that he knew fairly well the girl could perform easily if she wished to. He was also known round the school as a ladies man and flirted shamelessly at times though never going as to ask one on a date or to get in their pants.

Natasha Romanoff, also a senior was a student who had come from Russia a few years ago. She might as well have been American as all traces of her Russian accent was gone or just very well hid. She was the only girl in the whole school that the boys were terrified to ask out on a date since day one. Threating one that if they ever attempted to ask her out on a date again they would be incapable of having sex in their lifetime. This led her to being one of the most feared girls in school by the students. She had wavy, shoulder length hair that was an auburn colour and eyes that were an icy blue. On her arrival, the only guy... No. Scratch that. The only pupil in the whole school who approached her without fear was Clint.

The other male that was with them sighed heavily and looked at them both disappointedly. A look that ones' parent would give their child if they had done something wrong.

"Cap. Don't give us that look." Clint started. "You're not our mum so chillax. We are only having some fun. Right Nat?"

"Sure. Whatever you say Clint." She looked at him with a small smile.

"Natasha," Steve looked at her a little worriedly. Mainly for Clint. "Whatever you are thinking stop. Also, don't hurt him."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and began to poke at the salad that sat in front of her idly.

Steve shook his head and watched them both. He was muscular built and captain of the football team (hence the nickname Cap). Steve Rogers was one of those teens that was well mannered unlike most in todays' society and rarely swore. Doing so caused him to flush in embarrassment. His blond hair always seemed to be in a 1940s style. Though no one complained as it suit him. There was one thing that everyone made sure of. Not to upset him as doing so caused him to look like an overgrown baby.

Whit the silence that had occurred over the short amount of time had started to grow awkward and unbearable. Thankfully it was broken quickly with someone approaching with loud steps that sounded as if thunder was going of every few seconds.

"My friends." The voice boomed. "Sorry we are late." There was no mistake to who that was. Thor Odinson. He was also in the football team, well built, senior and taller than basically the whole school. His hair was a golden blonde and length wise was round his shoulders. He also had some facial hair.

Behind him there was someone smaller. He nodded to his group of friends before sitting beside Steve.

"Hey. Look who finally showed up. Bruce, Thor. What took you guys so long?" He waggled his eyebrows with a smug eating grin. Now in his hands was a miniature bow and he was plucking the string, waiting for an answer.

Bruce rolled his eyes at Clint and smiled a small smile. He was the science geek (and the only junior in his group of friends) but was also known to have a ferocious temper when provoked. His hair was a mess most days and his eyes were a chestnut brown. The odd time they would flash a green colour. Apparently the cause of a science experiment gone wrong and fucking up his genes in some way. No one questioned how it happened.

"Well…" He hesitated for a moment, glancing down at his hands while doing so.

"Come ooooooon Bruce. We haven't all day. Spit it out already."

Natasha elbowed Clint in the ribs to get him to shut up for a few moments. He winced in pain but got the message and pretended to zip his mouth shut. Natasha rolled her eyes and then nodded at Bruce to continue with what he was saying. Who knew how long Clint would stay quiet for so it was best he spoke fast.

"Well," Bruce continued while glancing at his hands absent-mindedly. "We caught glimpse of the new student-"

Before anyone could stop him, Clint had stretched across the table a bit too enthusiastically and was near enough directly in front of Bruces' face. Nope. He was not feeling that his personal space was being invaded. Not at all and Bruce was certainly not feeling a bit stressed at Clint being persistent.

"Oh for fucks sake hurry it up! Tell us! Don't leave us in the dark here man! You're killing me with the wa-" Natasha leaned forward and clamped a hand over his mouth, giving the famous death stare of hers that could get anyone to leave her be or just stop talking. He took the hint and slipped back to his chair without another word.

Steve shook his head in a disappointed fashion and sighed. How many times had he sighed already at Clint? It was definitely a few times but it was a frequent thing to do when round Clint. With him acting immature at times. Today seemed to be one of those days. "Clint, let Bruce finish before you speak again." He turned and faced Bruce with an apologetic smile. "Please continue."

He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before placing his glasses back on. "As I was saying, we saw the new stu-"

Thor interrupted him. Deciding input his voice as he was the only one who hadn't spoke about it yet and with impatience. He spoke with some food in his mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant sight to see. "It was a male and he was tiny." He chuckled faintly. Everyone was small compared to Thor yet he still found it funny

With Thor deciding to interrupt Bruce, he slammed his fist against the table with irritation. There was only so much one could take of being interrupted multiple times in such a short space of time. "God damn it! Can you let finish what I was saying for fucks sake!" His voiced had raised a possible note or two too much and his eyes flashed a tint of green.

Thor looked at him with shame. His eyes doing that puppy-eyed thing he seemed to do at times like this. "I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to upset you in any way. Please continue with your story."

Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. For one who was so calm could lose his temper in a split second but always seemed to regain composure quickly. Hard to believe the youngest of the group could scare the shit outta them.

"The new student, well…" He thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to word it properly. He may have also been letting his friends calm down and relax from his sudden outburst with his hesitation. "The person we saw was in fact male I can confirm that but as soon as he left the reception area he quickly went back in since he saw us." He was stalling. This was practically useless information but then again it may not be. "Thing is. The guy was Anthony Stark."

Everyone looked at him in utter surprise and shock in their own way. Natasha raise a brow but other than that showed no hint of her surprise, Clint had choked on his drink at the mention on his name and was now looking at him with his mouth open like a fish, Steve just looked like a dear in headlights and Thor. He had no idea who he was and how the mention of his name made everyone silent.

Clint broke the silence. "Anthony-_fuckin_-Stark!"

Bruce merely nodded at him.

"What's he doing at a place like this? Shouldn't he be of at some fuckin' private school of some sort with all those other fuckin' rich ones…?" Clint had now regained his ability to talk and God was it annoying. Him rambling on about how Stark was apparently coming to their school. Everyone just decided to ignore him. It was better than having to listen to him.

"This 'Son of Stark'" He sounds important." Thor spoke slowly as if trying to find the right way to word his question. "Why is this?"

"He's the son a man named Howard Stark. He's a weapons manufacturer so he is a bit of a big deal. Anthony is to inherit the company when he is deemed responsible to do so or when Howard dies. Besides, most don't see it happening for a while. He may be a genius of some kind but he is supposed a playboy as well. A big one that is." Natasha spoke so Thor would understand. He may be a senior but didn't grasp things quickly sometimes.

"Playboy? I don't understand." Thor gave her a puzzled expression. Gears running through his brain as he tried to figure out what it meant.

"To put it simply. He's a bit of a man-whore a times. Though why he is coming to this place? It's making me wonder why. There must be a reason..." Natasha started to drift off into her own thoughts as to the various possible reasons as to why Stark was coming.

Before any more comments could be made on the topic of Stark the bell rang. Telling everyone that lunch was over and too bad, you still have some classes left. Everyone got up with a sigh, clearly not wanting to go back to class and wanting to discuss the topic further. The group said their farewells to each other and then each made their own way to their classes all with a similar thought (bar Thor).

'Why? Why is Stark coming here?'

* * *

I said I would never write a fanfic because I thought I wouldn't be good enough but being utterly bored in class causes you to start writing. This is not a one-shot and I do plan to update this as often as I can. Once a week if possible.

Page breaks will be looking like this **~~~~o3o~~~~** because why not.

I'm new to writing fanfic. This is actually my first so hopefully I haven't messed up the characters too much. If anything seems wrong like the school setting and basically how the school system works forgive me as I don't know anything about the American school system to were this is set. But if something seems wrong point it out and I will try and fix it unless it messes up the plot.

I have rated this M just to be on the safe side for now as I am still not used to rating things. So for now it is M and if later on in life when I write and I don't see this being an M I will bring the rating down.

And yeah I am open to reviews, critics and even suggestions for future chapter ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is ever simple for Anthony Edward Stark (or simply Tony). So once being told that he was going to a public school, he was not pleased. At all.

He didn't actually mean to get expelled from his old school. Okay, so purposely combining some chemicals in chemistry to cause some sort of reaction just to entertain himself. He wouldn't have if the teacher was so boring and going on about stuff that he had known since he was… Well he couldn't put an exact age on it but it was a while ago.

But, him combining chemicals was not one of the smartest things for him to have done nor did he expect them to react badly and cause a small explosion. It also wasn't his fault that the teacher decided to walk past him at the exact moment the chemicals reacted which resulted in her clothing getting caught on fire. Definitely not his fault that the whole class took a shit attack during the event and forgot how to exit a room when on fire. Maybe next time he will read labels instead of pouring random chemicals together.

Tony emerged from his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. He was already dressed in a red shirt with a black sleeveless jumper over the top. His jeans that were dark blur, more a navy and a pair of white sneakers that looked more of a dull grey through the days of being worn. All of this was put on without a second thought. Mainly because he was tired and at this point didn't give a shit if he looked as if someone trailed him through a bush backwards or a million dollars. Somehow he managed to look in between both.

Sighing tiredly, he grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee. To him this had to be one of the greatest things on earth. Drinking this drink, this drink of bitterly goodness. This had to be one of the greatest things made in the universe (to Tony). It was the only drink that he could drink for days on end and didn't get scolded for doing so.

Taking a mouthful of the black liquid, he winced as it burned the back of his throat. He should be used to the pain by now but it seems no one can get used to things burning you. Unless you were made of fire but the likelihood of that happening was next to nothing. Finishing the cup Tony realised something. One cup wasn't going to do it. He needed another one to waken him up fully.

Before he could pour himself another cup his phone buzzed. Alerting him of a text message from who knows who. Who would even be texting him at this time? Looking at his phone he smiled faintly. It was Pepper.

He hadn't spoken to her much when they broke up a few months ago and getting expelled didn't help that much either. Pepper was giving him the cold shoulder, well had been until today. This was the first time she had willingly contacted him without him continuingly trying to get a word from her or due to school projects.

Reading the text he thought on what to say. This was the first time she had texted him that wasn't about a school project in the past few months.

_School begins at 8:30am. Also avoid all chemicals while there- Pep_

_I'll try not to Pep. Can't promise anything ;) –Tony_

Replying, Tony looked at the time. Seven forty-five. This was too early. At his old school he didn't even need to be up at this time. It should have been made illegal to send people to school so early in the morning. Twelve. Twelve seem a reasonable time to Tony. With that thought in mind he should maybe try and do that. He's Tony-fucking-Stark. He could manage that easily, especially with money. It would be a piece o- wait. When the fuck did school; times become the subject at matter here. Hello? It's about Tony and him going to school. There is no time to be worrying about shitty school times.

Tony gave his head a shake and looked at the time once again. Damn. It was already eight fifteen and he had to be at school in fifteen minutes. How the fuck did he waste thirty minutes thinking about changing school times. He was going to be late on his first day. Fan-fucking-tastic. He would never get there on time. He was screwed. Looks like that second cup of coffee was out of the picture now.

Placing the cup in the sink, he grabbed his school-bag and went to the elevator. Whatever gave Howard the idea to build an obnoxiously large building in Manhattan that had what? Eighty, maybe ninety floors and his room was at the top. Penthouse which had a view of the city. To most people in seemed as if Tony Stark was living in heaven. To him, it was just another one of his many living facilities.

Eight twenty. Damn it. Tony was watching the seconds tic by while in the elevator. Why did it take nearly five minutes to get to the garage? He was going to adjust the speed on this thing when he got the chance. This was to slow for him. Taking the stairs would have been faster than this thing. He's pretty sure a snail moved faster than this thing. Well, maybe not.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Tony put his phone in his and watched the doors slide open. Looking at the garage he smiled at all the cars. His cares that where his precious babies. All neatly lined and ready to take for a sp- He raised a brow in irritation. Someone was leaning on one of his cars. Who in their right mind thought they could do that? Approaching whoever it was he almost lost. Obadiah. Well shit. What did he want and what made him think he could even touch one of his cars?

"Tony," Obadiah smiled at him. "You'll never make it on time."

Tony gave him an expression as if to say 'No shit Sherlock.' Tony never liked Obadiah and most likely never will. He will never understand how Howard could trust him. As a child Tony never liked him. Something about him always set him on edge. Tony would also never understand why Obadiah volunteered to be his legal guardian until he was eighteen. Pretty sure that was just to make him look good and trick most of the population out there that he actually cared about Tony. Yeah right. Tony would believe that once pigs could fly.

"Obie. You owe my car a new wax job."

Obadiah just laughed at Tonys comment and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We aren't taking one of you cars today Tony. Too noticeable and will draw attention to us."

"Hold it right there. Recap. _We_ aren't taking one of my cars. Isn't it supposed to be me going by myself? I don't know what you are thinking but aren't you a little old to be going to school?" He questioned.

"Sadly, I must accompany you today to discuss a few things with the principle."

Tony let out an irritated sigh. Bad enough going to a new school but having Obie there to be his personal chauffeur to and from school. Can't this day just end already?

Obadiah led Tony to the car while he trailed behind. Before entering he looked at Tony and spoke with a small unnoticeable smirk. "Besides Tony, aren't you a little old to be at school?"

**~~~~o3o~~~~**

Miraculously, they arrived at the school at a record time on exactly thirty-one minutes and twenty-six seconds. Whatever gave Tony the urge to see how long it would take them to get to there would be a mystery but it was most likely due to boredom.

Happy wasn't even a loud to go his usual speed. If they did Tony would have been there on time or just late by a few minutes. No. Instead Obadiah made him go what most people considered 'normal.'

To make this day even worse, Tony discovered that he wasn't even officially going to school today. He should have suspected that when Obadiah said he had to come but then again. He isn't even fully awake still since he had to skip his second cup of coffee.

Only advantage Tony found with arriving late was that there was no one around so he wouldn't be seen at the moment. Though he knew that wouldn't last long.

Entering the building Tony stopped in his tracks. For some reason something… felt of to him. He couldn't place his finger on it but he knew there was. He would figure it out. No. He was going to figure out what it was.

Before Tony could dwell any longer in his thoughts, Obadiah gave him a small pat on the shoulder and walked ahead of him. Of course Tony had no choice but to follow him

The only sounds that could be heard were the footsteps that belonged to him and Obadiah. Well, to most people yes. That's what they would have heard but that wasn't the only thing Tony heard.

For Tony it was different. The footsteps were only faint to him. He was concentrating on a hum. A hum only he heard. One that he had grown accustomed to. That's putting it nicely. It was one he was forced to grown accustom to. Thankfully it was rarely heard by others as they never seemed to pay attention to their surroundings. It was something Tony didn't like to discuss about if some did notice the hum and he usually changed the topic quickly if that was the case.

But for once, this wasn't what was distracting him. He felt something in the air. As if something was disturbing the air but it was unnoticed to most. So, this is what he felt when he entered the building and as he was making to the principles' office, the disturbance only seemed to be more noticeable.

Tony tried to concentrate on it. To see if he could figure out what it was and more importantly. Why it was here in the first place. Whatever it was it didn't feel as if it belonged here and that worried him to some extent.

Concentrating on it failed and that just pissed Tony off. He wanted to know what it was. He would figure out what it was soon but now was not the time. Later, he would do a scan of the place if he could get the chance.

He didn't know how and he didn't know when but during the period of him trying to figure out whatever was causing the weird disturbance they had somehow arrived at the reception area.

Obadiah spoke a few words with the girl at the desk. What was her name? He couldn't see one of them little signs that sat on someones desk that said their name. But he did catch part of her name. Some girl named Hill. Though that was most likely not her name but her surname. Who would give their kid Hill as a first name?

It sounds even more ridiculous than other names he has heard in his lifetime so it wouldn't bother him if it was her first name.

Deciding that as much as she was nice looking and all, he wouldn't have a chance with her. Plus he wouldn't date her in both their lifetimes'. He didn't steer down that path anyway.

Taking in his surroundings he saw three doors. One on either side of him that look almost indestructible. But they are doors. That are presumably made of solid oak and can easily be broke down. But who would want to break doors down in a school? Maybe a student with a grudge or a crazy psychopath.

Behind him was the door he entered that was made of glass. The glass some of the wall round the door was made of glass as well. Tony furrowed his brow in thought. Reception was near the main entrance/exit and they had entered through one of the other entrances/exits. Well, it seemed that if he ever decided to skip a class or two (and he most certainly will) taking the main entrance was out of the question.

There also were some chairs in the area, a few windows, a plant that was almost reaching the ceiling and that big ass desk were that girl Hill sat behind. During his mini observation of his surroundings he didn't notice another figure enter the room. He certainly didn't jump when that figure cleared his throat to get his attention… Okay so maybe he did a little bit and maybe he did grab his chest since it felt as if it was about to leap through his chest.

"Mr Stane, Mr Stark. _Pleasure_ for you both to be here." At that Tony raised a brow. Clearly he was pissed. Well, they did arrive like what? Thirty minutes late? Before Tony could reply the man in front of them continued speaking. "I am the principle of this school, so follow me so we can speak in a more private environment and are less likely to be seen by students."

Tony and Obadiah both followed him into the room and sat down. In it there was a desk that had various objects on it like files, writing material, a computer and an empty mug. There were also a few file cabinets, chairs and a bookshelf.

Looking at the man who was deemed the principle, he didn't look much like a principle. He had an eye patch, wore completely black clothing; shoes, shirt, blazer and look as if he should have been a commander at a military base. The way he spoke didn't help either. It made Tony wonder if he was involved with the military at some point in life. That would maybe explain the eye patch.

"Since we know who you two are it is time I introduce myself. I am Mr Fury, principle of Marvel High." He definitely had a tone to his voice to indicate that he was going to be in control of the conversation. "Our school never expected for you to be attending Mr Stark."

Tony tried not to roll his eyes and reply in his usual snarky sarcastic way. Of course no one expected him to attend any school. He basically didn't need to go. The only reason he went was to keep himself occupied. "Please, call me Tony. Mr Stark. I feel like my dad when you say that."

He ignored him. "Mr Stark, all students who attend Marvel High are addressed by their surnames by me. I'm not about to change it for you just because of your dislike of being addressed formally." He looked at Tony briefly and them at Obadiah. "Now, we have few things to discuss before you both leave.

Tony Groaned. Internally to himself. Not wanting to seem that he was a brat and didn't even want to be here listening to pointless shit. There was no way he was paying attention to this boring as Hel conversation. Instead, he directed his attention and concentration to the strange disturbance he felt and was still feeling.

**~~~~o3o~~~~**

With what seemed like hours of sitting (pretty sure it was as the bell had been heard at least twice) in complete boredom (he had also given up with the disturbance as he hasn't got all the variables so hasn't got a clue as to what it could be at the moment), Tony stood up abruptly and left the room. It was a waste of time of him being here. There was no need for him to be here at all. He didn't want to be here at all. Why couldn't he just stay at home and work in his workshop.

Before he knew it he was out of the reception area. He was going to go to Happy and wait there until Obadiah was done. He turned on his heel an- Holy-fucking-shit is that Thor?! This just changed everything. Tony just turned on his heel, quickly entered the reception area again and stood in an area he presumed to be a blind spot.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck." He sighed lowly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not turning out to be a good day at all. Out of every school he could have went to it had to be the one with Thor-fucking-Odinson. He had promised his mother he would avoid him and anything to do with his family unless he absolutely had to.

"Well Tony," They voice he heard snapped him out of his thoughts. Obadiah stood there with one of those annoying smiles of his. "time to leave now."

Tony left without a word. He wasn't going to just say who he saw. Biting his lip as he thought of the predicament he was in. He was certain that the person Thor was with caught a glimpse of him. Why was he worried? There was no chance Thor knew who he was… Right? He didn't know the answer and couldn't convince himself. Tony knew now he was going to have to be careful. Even more than usual now. This was going to be an interesting year at school it seemed.

**~~~~o3o~~~~**

Fury waited until Stark was out of the school premises before leaving his office and going to the room across from his. In it was a man sorting through some files and was wearing a well-kept black suit. One as if he was an agent from 'Men in Black'.

"Coulson. Keep an eye on our new student Mr Stark. I believe he might be already suspicious on what's going on here."

"Yes sir and will that be all?"

"No, get Rogers and the rest. Warn them about Stark and possibly have them keep an eye on Stark." Fury turned to leave them spoke again as an afterthought "And Coulson."

"Yes?"

"Try and keep him away from Loki."

* * *

Oh my God this took so long. I am so sorry. School was to blame and revising for exams. This would have been done and uploaded so much sooner. Chapter three has been started though no update will come for at least a week till exams are over.

So now to the story. Characters have been introduced. Tony has made an appearance and shit has probably just got weird. I have put some things here that might confuse you and give you maybe a slight hint on what's going on. Feel free to guess if you have any ideas. I'm all open to here what you think is going on and what's going to happen.

**a cutie in dreams:** Ahh. Thank you for the feedback and the first review. I planned to make this different from any Highschool AU I have seen so I hope you do enjoy future updates. Also thanks for pointing out that I updated with chapter 1 again

Open for reviews, critics and even suggestions. I'm open to any feedback at all.

I also don't like the name of this story. I really suck with names and plane to change it in the future. Some suggestions would help if you want to make one.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki Laufeyson. Clearly people had noticed his absence in the past week. His arrival upon entering school had people already warning each other in any means possible that he was back.

He wandered through the halls and listened to the bits of gossip to see what he had missed. Raising a brow at what the main topic was.

Tony Stark.

He was the new student that had come to Marvel High and this raised Lokis curiosity. Well it wouldn't hurt to give him a welcome his style.

**~~~o3o~~~**

Loki skipped registration. Not that it mattered. He never went. Why should he? He was above all the mortals in this place. He was only here for reasons he will not discuss with anyone.

To his disappointment he never did encounter Stark before registration. While waiting for class to begin Loki waited in one of the bathrooms.

It disgusted him how _he _was even going to a school. Everyone here insulted his intelligence and lack of knowledge of the other realms around them.

What irritated him more was that Thor had come as well and had befriended ones that got on his nerves. It made his skin crawl that Thor was now here, trying to get him to come home and still insisted on calling him brother.

Loki stayed in his thoughts for a while longer until the bell rang. It wouldn't do to be late now would it? Especially since it was Chemistry first. Might as well cause mayhem in class if he can.

He went to his class but what surprised him was that there was someone sitting in the seat beside his. No one sat beside him willingly so this was not someone who was already at the school. This had to be the new student.

Tony Stark, just sitting there right in the seat next to his. He didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings but then again he could have been

This would be fun. Yes. It would. He would make his life Hell today if he could. Smirking to himself he sat beside him.

During his time of sitting and not speaking to Stark anyone who came in quickly changed topic as to who Stark was sitting beside. It didn't get on Lokis nerves at all. He was used to everyone talking about him. Oh if only they knew what he could do to them in just a single second.

"You know, as much as I _love_ the attention I'm getting just by sitting beside you. I'm guessing you are the guy I have had various people warning me about." Loki turned his gaze down to Stark who was lying on his arms that were crossed.

"Really now? Tell me Stark. Who am I then?" Loki challenged wanting to see if he would back down since he supposedly knew who he was.

"Loki. The guy near enough everyone fears bar a certain few you detest and the Cyclops of a principle." He sat up and raised a brow at him. "I mean, he looks like a guy who should belong in a biker gang and not a school."

"Well don't let him hear that. You may not live another day if he does."

"Oh trust me. I've survived worse than having to face the wrath of the Cyclops in the near future."

"Tell me then. What's worse than having to face the wrath of Fury?" Why was he even curious? No… Why was he even making conversation with him?

"I dunno." He stopped and gave a dramatic pause and took a glance round the room. "Nearly dying."

Loki looked at him bemused. He didn't expect that and the way it was said proved that he wasn't lying.

"Cat got your tongue Loki? Or were you expecting the response to be along the lines of fearing your wrath if someone pissed you of?" Tony questioned with a small smirk.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I would watch yourself Stark. Pissing me of is worse that pissing Fury of." He flashed a grin at him that was almost animal like. "Besides, I don't think you would want to experience it."

"Is that a challenge? If so don't disappoint." With that Tony turned his direction to the teacher that came in.

Loki gave him one last look before facing the front of the room showing no emotion. Class would be boring. He knew that but maybe if he could do something to end it early and escape the school for the day.

**~~~o3o~~~**

Halfway through the class chemicals where given to each table to do an experiment. Whoever thought that was a good idea must have been crazy or just wanted something to happen.

Tony and Loki looked at the chemicals they were given. It was silent between them for a few moments before Tony spoke.

"They won't do much, other than heat up and maybe some fizzing happening as well."

Loki raised a brow at him. "Are you trying to suggest something Stark."

Tony gave Loki a look that said 'Don't call me that' before looking round the room. "Maybe. Want to leave class early because of a mix up of chemicals?"

Before Loki could even reply Tony had lifted one of the beakers and went to a table were the pair weren't paying attention. He discreetly swapped the beakers without being seen and quickly made it back to his table with the new beaker.

"Watch." He simply said before pouring the contents in the other beaker instead of a test tube. "I suggest taking a step back."

Loki crossed his arms with slight irritation. "Why? Do you think I can't handle what will happen?"

Tony finished pouring the mixture and set the empty beaker on the table before taking a step back, grabbing Lokis arm a pulling him back. "Only if you don't want to have to experience what happens afterwards."

Loki growled at him and pulled his arm away from Tony.

They waited a few minutes to see what happened but it only fizzed momentarily. Looking at each other disappointed with how the chemical mixture failed. Loki took a step forward and tapped the beaker a few times before 'accidentally' dropping it.

The glass shattered and the mixture burst into flames. Loki jumped back and Tony smirked slightly.

"And that is why I suggested you step back."

**~~~o3o~~~**

The school was evacuated due to Tony and Lokis little experiment. The fire depart was called out to put it out.

Tony and Loki had stayed together trying to look as innocent as possible while trying to hold back laughter as well. People looked at them wondering why Tony wasn't even dead with the stunt that was pulled of. No one knew it was him that started it until re rest of the students in their class started telling everyone.

Tony and Loki stayed together through the commotion. Trying to look as innocent as possible but failing due to their laughing.

Tony knew he shouldn't have been being friendly with Loki. He knew he had to keep himself distant from Loki. He couldn't have Loki figure out his secret and even just being in his presence was risky.

Loki shouldn't have enjoyed that since it was the cause of someone beneath him. But he did and he couldn't help himself but smile faintly at the experiment with the 'accidental' mix up.

"Well that escalated quickly." Tony spoke while sniggering.

"Was it when it spontaneously combusted into flames when knocked over or the fact that the emergency services had to be called that it escalated?" Loki questioned with a raised brow while.

"Since talking to you I believe." Came the reply. "How much shit do you think we'll be in?"

He looked over Tonys shoulder with a small smirk. "Why don't you ask Fury yourself. He seems relevantly happy about this morning."

Tony turned round and sure enough there he was. Fury was fuming as he stalked towards them. Having the eyepatch made Fury look just that bit more intimidating. Students were watching in silence to see the out come.

Fury stood in front of them both and glared. Both of them weren't fazed by this and waited. Fury inhaled through his nostrils at a feeble attempt to stay calm and lose his shit at them in front of the whole school.

"Stark, Laufeyson." He looked at them both and clenched his jaw before continuing. "My office now."

Fury turned on his heel and strode back to the school. The whole student and teacher population stayed silent at what just happened.

Tony and Loki followed in silence without saying a word. Both knowing that during the midst of short time they met that they had somehow befriend each other.

* * *

Yay a new chapter. This is shorter than the first two but needed an ice-breaker to introduce Loki and Tony together. It is mainly dialogue anyway so yeah. But I will try and make the other chapter longer.

**LokisChampion: **You have the third chapter now my dear. Yes I am not the best with sentences at times but I am working on it and have fixed some errors I have seen. :'D

I also finished this story last night at like 1am but could only post it here today. I will get to Chapter 4 soon but school has not been easy lately.

And Loki and Tony would totally set the place on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on a Saturday is not something Tony Stark does unless it's after twelve. Too bad that he has Saturday detention along with Loki since setting fire to things is not acceptable behaviour. Well, maybe having detention with Loki won't be too bad. Tony like the guy, even though he told himself he would not find him likeable and would avoid him. He was doing a pretty shit job of doing that at the moment since they were nearly inseparable the last few days. Yeah, he was doing a shit job of avoiding Loki. At least he didn't speak to Thor.

Tony really can't blame himself. He didn't have to make contact with him that day in Chemistry. He didn't have to be a smartass and mix some chemicals that nearly set the room on fire (and possibly get him expelled). He didn't expect Loki to just go and drop the glass which somehow made the chemicals react and spontaneously combust.

He had gotten to 'know' Loki and heard about some of the pranks he had pulled on other members of the school and staff. He did see why people would hate him for it but to fear him just for a prank. Tony found that utterly ridiculous. But Loki could be intimidating when he had to be and he was definitely scary as fuck when he was… Sometimes.

Tony found Loki mysterious and interesting. It was as if Loki was a puzzle himself. One that was just waiting to be solved. His whole personality was intriguing. His whole being was intriguing. He was just a flawless being to begin with. With his ivory skin, raven black hair that seemed to always be sitting perfectly, his bright emerald green eyes that just seemed to bring out his features even more, the way his clot-

No. He can't be thinking of Loki like that. That is unacceptable in this friendship and he should not even be thinking of Loki like that.

Tony hit his head off the steering wheel of his car. When did he get into his car? When did he arrive at school?

Well fuck his life. He was too deep in thought so he doesn't even remember how he managed to get there. That was annoying.

Sighing heavily Tony made his way into the building he was getting used to. Still didn't like the place. The people annoyed him. Girls would still try to crawl over him and try to get a piece of Tony Stark. It didn't happen as much as it did on the first day. Befriending Loki made it seen to everyone as if you were befriending the black plague. It was a change of pace. Tony wasn't going to deny it but be in fact liked the lack of people swarming him.

Once in the building he felt it again. It was the same every time. Something. Something just made the air seem heavier and made the hairs stand on the back of his neck. He hated it. Hated that he could sense this disturbance in the air and notice it when everyone else didn't.

There would be no point dwelling on it. He wouldn't figure out what it was anytime soon. He still hadn't hacked the school computers yet. People did expect him to so he would wait for a while. Another week or two then hack in the system and see what was hiding in the place.

**~~~o3o~~~**

Detention was nothing to Loki. It seemed as if mortals got it regularly when misbehaving. Loki had his fair amount of detentions here and a few suspensions as well.

He found detention to be incredibly dull and boring. Always put in a different room than any other students in case something happened to them. No one trusted him to be near them. Being within a foot of him and he could practically smell the fear of anyone near him. Well, apart from Stark.

He found it infuriating that he decided to, as mortals put it, 'hang out' with him. It was degrading enough trying to know Stark but enjoying his company was just plain right wrong in his mind.

Even so, he felt himself drawn to the moral teen. He was short compared to most his age, a genius who was a complete asshole, chocolate brown eyes that complemented his honey coloured skin, his well-toned out bod-

No. Loki shook his head. Nope. Get all of them thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking of the mortal in that way. Shit. This was just humiliating. Thank fuck no one could read his mind.

The thoughts were confusing Loki. Surely not... He only met Stark a few days and he was already thinking of him like that. This was annoying. It was infuriating. It was as almost as if he...

Loki froze for a moment. No. He did not have a man crush on Stark. This was just not right. Loki Laufeyson did not crush on mortals. He wouldn't. It would just lead to pain and heartache. It's not as if he needed more of that.

Loki continued on his way. Walking to school was something he enjoyed in the morning. He would rather enjoy getting a license to drive but still had to wait since he was technically 'sixteen'.

Speaking of driving, he saw Starks car which meant he was already there. Detention should be entertaining now. With a small smirk Loki entered the building to join Stark at the principal's office.

What genius ever decided that Saturday detention was clearly on something. Loki and Tony were bored out of their minds. Being with each other to make it more entertaining was good. But Fury was one step ahead. Putting them in a room together that was bare except for two chairs and two desks. It was as if the room was specially made for them. The bastard probably did have it designed for them.

"Looooki..."Stark whispered while lying on the floor as sitting on a chair made the muscles in his ass cramp up. "Come join me. It's lonely down here."

"Staaaark." He looked down at the mortal sprawled on the ground. Very childish of him. He couldn't help but smirk. "How about no."

Tony pouted at him as if he was a child that had been denied a cookie from the cookie jar.

Loki raised a brow. Could this mortal get anymore childish than he already is? "Stark you're such a child."

Tony struck a hand to his chest it fake hurt. "I'm offended. This is not childish. This is clearly part of my charm but," He looked up at Loki and smirked. "This is very immature." Quickly Tony reached up and grabbed Lokis arm, pulling him so he was lying on the floor beside him.

Loki didn't expect that. He never expected half the things the teen did. He was that unpredictable. Loki did not appreciate. Landing in the ground in an awkward position was just embarrassing. With a glare Loki moved with speed and had Stark pinned underneath him with his hands above his head.

Loki looked pissed. Like he was about to skin Stark alive for pulling him down. He leaned down and whispered (which sounded more like a hiss) into Starks. "Don't. Do that. Again."

As much as Tony wanted to, he couldn't take Lokis threat seriously. One was the fact that Loki was straddling him and two; he was really fucking close to his face. Tony could feel his cheeks start to burn out of nerves. Or was it embarrassment. He couldn't tell so he was going to say it was a mixture of both.

He hadn't replied to Lokis threat yet and he probably should. His brain ran on autopilot which seemed to happen when he was in awkward situations.

"Hmm. Enjoying the view?" He question with a slight smirk.

It took Loki a second to realise he hadn't moved far after his threat. No he should move but to be honest he didn't want to. At Starks comment he knew he was going to have to do one thing lie. So he scoffed at the comment. "Hardly. I've seen better."

"Awww. You're making my heart ache in pain. It's bleeding since you said that. "Stark mocked and tried to shift his position. Being straddled while on a floor was not comfortable.

Loki Laufeyson did not just blush a faint crimson. "What are you doing?"

Tony raised a brow as if to say 'Are you seriously asking me that.' "Well I'm being straddled and pinned down in a detention room." _Not that it isn't hot with this happening right now._ Saying that would most likely fuck up their friendship so nope. Not gonna say that. "As much as I like being straddled at times I'm usually more comfy. This is not comfortable or good for my back."

"Oh." Loki needed to get back in the game. He was not some blushing maiden. "Too bad," His lip curled into a smile. "I am."

"Loki. Get off before I do something that will clearly fuck everything up." Was he being serious? Was he really thinking of doing that just to get Loki of off him? He didn't know. Jesus why was his mouth on autopilot? This was going to backfire and he knew it.

"Really Stark?" That made him more curious now. What did Stark have in store then? "Now you are just being stubborn. You won't be able to escape my grasp until I decide to."

Well fuck. He didn't want to carry out the plan that had just come to him mere moments ago. He was surely going to fuck shit just by doing the plan. This was not going to be a good day at all

Tony leaned in and quickly planted a kiss on Lokis lips. Thank God he was already pretty close. It was as if he was taunting him to just go and kiss him.

Loki froze at the kiss. He certainly did not go scarlet in less than a second. He certainly did not lean into it briefly before realising 'No he shouldn't'. He certainly did not leave... Okay he did all three of them but he did just kiss a mortal and that to him seemed like a disgrace.

Tony no longer felt Loki on him. He knew Loki was no longer in the room or the building to be more accurate. It seemed that Loki teleported, right in front of Tony, who should not even know that he could do that.

With a small irritated sigh, Tony stood up and stretched. The next encounter was going to be awkward.

Tony looked round the room. Finishing detention seemed pointless now so he left. Taking his phone out of his pocket he hacked the school system to erase the footage on CCTV. Can't have teachers seeing anything that just happened.

**~~~o3o~~~ **

In a room, not too far from the detention room but far enough so they couldn't be heard stood Fury. Standing before a group while a screen behind him showed the last few minutes of Tony and Lokis detention.

"It seems we have a problem here." Fury looked at them all. Clearly pissed.

"Director, we did try to engage with Stark but it was impossible because of Loki."

"Rogers. I don't give a fuck that it would be difficult to befriend Stark. What I do give a fuck about is that now a student is endangered because of what he saw."

Rogers, also known as Steve or better yet, Captain America, flinched at Furys words.

"Sir if I may suggest," A female voice spoke with a faint Russian accent. Natasha Romanoff also known as Black Widow. Only female in the team looked at each one before continuing. "this could be of an advantage to us."

"Romanoff. Explain how this could be an advantage because all I see is Loki manipulating Stark."

"Well sir this is Loki so he will most likely try and use this to his advantage. Stark has seen Loki use magic already so Loki could try and convince him to help gain what he wants. Since Stark seems to be an acquaintance of Lokis there is the likely chance he will help him."

"Tell me agent how this will work to our advantage since all you have spoken of is all the bad points."

"It's simple sir. We let them continue with what they are doing. Loki will eventually tell Stark what he is planning and we will be able to tell be the way Stark acts. When this happens we take Stark in and debrief him until we get our answers." By now Natasha had crossed her legs. Also she sat back on her chair indicating she was done talking.

"Agent. That is one of the most stupid ass ideas I have heard come from you but it seems that it just might work."

"Fury. Does this mean that I'm not going to get a chance to stick an arrow in Lokis eye for a while?"

"Barton it does. But if he does attempt anything that may be dangerous to Stark you may then intervene."

"Sweet." Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, gave a smug grin. Possibly thinking of the best way to stick and arrow in his eye.

"This will not be tolerated. Starkson defiling my brother. Where is he so I can regain his honour?" Thor boomed in the room. The guy also known as Lokis older brother and the God of Thunder.

"Thor, attacking Stark may just make your brother mad and attempt one of his tricks again." The last member spoke calmly at Thor. The last member Bruce, also known as The Hulk who is also known as 'The Other Guy.'

"But he will only use my brother to get his ways and just cast him aside as if he was an inedible piece of meat." Growled Thor. He had learnt who Tony was by now and how big of a playboy he was at his age.

"Thor I would appreciate it if you didn't break Stark. He won't try anything now since he knows Loki has magic and will learn that Loki has the potential to kill if he so wishes to."

Thor clenched his jaw together before speaking. "I will not do anything at the moment. Though I will not he held responsible to regain Lokis honour if he does defile him."

No one was going to argue with Thor. Unless they wanted to be thrown through into a wall. They knew how Thor was about his brother though they didn't like the thought of Stark sleeping with Loki.

"I'm only going to say this once. Keep an eye on Stark and Loki. Now all of you go. Enjoy the rest of you weekend. Things are going to be different now that Stark has unwillingly got involved."

All of them nodded their heads and Fury and left in silence. Fury was right. Things were definitely going to be different. Hopefully not too different.

* * *

What. Another chapter so soon. Le gasp. This was also done on my Ipod. It's so easy cause I can write it basically where ever I am when I feel like writing.

**Leylani-sama: **Thank you for the review. I squealed to much at it. My family are gonna think I'm mad at somepoint. I try my best to keep characters in character and find it difficult but it's good to know that I'm doing fine with it. Loki and Tony will always have a special relationship with fire. I'm glad you are enjoying it.

I'm also going to try and update more regularly and I also have a few ideas for another fanfic I might write as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was pissed at himself and it was all because of a mortal. A stupid mortal called Tony Stark.

It infuriated him how he let himself get close to Stark in such a small space of time. It was a disgrace to even consider him an equal just as it was a disgrace to enjoy his company. (To him it was a disgrace)

Saturday had not gone as planned. Deal with detention with Stark, maybe hang out with him for a while and then go to his current residence. But no. That seemed to go down the drain as soon as he entered detention.

The actually detention didn't bother him. The events that transpired there bothered him to certain extents. Well it was two events but they were affecting Loki badly. He didn't know which one to be more worried about. The fact that he used magic or the fact that he kissed Stark and may have enjoyed it.

Loki seemed to be good at this. Fucking things up. It even says it in his title. God of Mischief and Chaos. Someone should really just change to God of fucking shit up. Gets the point across clearer

Loki let out a sigh. This always happened. Let someone get close and then somehow he'd fuck it up. Well technically he wasn't the only one to fuck things up. Stark did as well with the kiss. Loki just had to top it off by teleporting away. Explaining that would be difficult without saying who he really.

It's not as if he had a problem with that. Everyone who had access to the news knew that the God of Mischief and Chaos was among them. Along with that idiot brother of his who he did not consider a brother at all. Let's not forget the mortals he works with. The ones he calls comrades and friends.

Oh. But he's getting side tracked now. Thor is not his concern at the moment. Well. He is along with his friends but at this moment and time no. Stark is. Anthony fucking Stark is his concern. His main priority. The one he accidentally teleported away from. The one who actually managed to crawl under his skin and befriend him. The one who-who he is fucking crushing on!

Groaning in frustration he flopped on his bed. He wished this was a bad dream so he could wake up and never have met Stark. Then he wouldn't even be in this mess.

But. Ever since he met Stark he felt more…Like himself. He could even be himself round Stark without being judge. Well, most of himself. So he still, technically wasn't being truthful with Stark at all. It was for a good reason and he didn't want to endanger Stark with him knowing who he really was.

Shaking his head Loki dragged his hands through his hair in frustration. To tell or not to tell. Telling would put him in danger but not telling could put him in danger as well. Maybe even more. Things never had to be easy for Loki at all. It was as if the nine realms where out to get him the whole time.

Sighing in defeat Loki knew what he had to do and he wasn't sure if it would go according to plan. It was worth a shot and if it failed then he could round pretending that everyone round him were idiots and didn't deserve to even be near someone like him.

Concentrating on where he suspected Tony to be, Loki inhaled slowly to make sure he did this right. Teleporting to places he hadn't seen or even been there physically where risking. So many things could go wrong. He just had to hope for the best and hopefully not lose a limb.

** ~~~o3o~~~**

Teleporting to Stark Tower, Loki stumbled a few steps and banged into a coffee table. He swore as pain shot through his leg and glared at the table for a moment as of challenging it. That could have gone worse than it was. He looked himself over. Making sure he hadn't lost anything or gained anything during the teleportation.

Glancing round the place, he noticed Stark wasn't here. He didn't know his way round the place so wandering down a floor or two would do no good. Staying on this floor would be the best thing he could do for now.

Before continuing his exploration of the floor he cloaked himself with a so he could not be seen. Better to be safe than sorry. Anyone could walk in and if he was standing in clear sight of someone, he didn't feel like explaining himself to anyone other than Stark.

Looking around the place didn't give him much on what kind of a person Stark was. He already knew he was a genius and his intelligence exceeded most or even practically every mortal here on Midgard. He had noticed various gadgets lying around and even textbooks where sprawled out on a table. What brought his attention was the bar that seemed to be stacked with enough alcohol that a small liquor store would hold.

He was puzzled at this for a moment and wondered if Stark did drink… Frequently. But he pushed it aside for now. He was here for one reason and that was to explain himself to Stark. Although he was now beginning to think it was a terrible idea and maybe shouldn't have come in the first place.

Too late to hate second thoughts now since he was here. With a sigh Loki leaned against a wall. Sitting was not an option. He gazed out the window and wondered how someone so young had near enough the whole world at his fingertips.

** ~~~o3o~~~**

Loki had stood waiting for a few hours for Stark. Not that it bothered him much. He just watched the scenery of the city change over the few short hours.

Upon hearing elevator doors open he turned and looked at them. Low and behold Stark waltzed in as if he owned the place. Well he did but that wasn't important at the moment. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a wife beater and looked as if he hadn't slept at all the previous night.

Watching him, Loki didn't reveal himself. Stark had walked to the bar and grabbed a tumbler before grabbing a bottle of some amber liquid. Stark twirled the glass for a moment before downing it in one go. He looked round the room for a moment as if trying to deduce if someone had been in. He poured himself another drink before grabbing another tumbler and pouring the same amber liquid in it.

'So Stark was expecting a visitor it seemed.' Mused Loki. Stark held his own glass for moment and then brought it to his lips.

"Are you going to stay standing there any longer? Not that I have any objections and all but I mean seriously. Does it not get boring waiting for someone as awesome as me? What am I saying? Of course it isn't."

Loki didn't say anything or even reveal himself. So Stark had an idea that he was here. Well. That someone was here but was not sure. For all Stark knew he could be talking to thin air. Loki decided that waiting a bit would be best. He didn't want Stark to know he was there so now it seemed like he would have to play the waiting game.

"Loki," Stark had spoken a few minutes now on his what? Third maybe fourth drink and was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Either show yourself or I will make you. We all know how that ended."

Oh. So now he was threatening him? Again. Well Loki sure as Hel wasn't showing himself now. He would teleport as soon as Stark left the room. Loki had lost himself in his thoughts for a moment before realising too late that a book was heading right for him. Not just any book. A fucking hard backed textbook. Loki barely had time to register what he was doing and caught the textbook, therefore revealing where he was standing.

He peaked over the book to find Stark heading back to the bar and pouring himself another drink. Was he trying to give himself liver poisoning? Loki just glared at him. That book nearly hit him and it does hurt like Hel when it smacks you on the head.

"Loki, are you going to have the drink I so graciously poured for you? It would be terrible manners if you didn't at least take the glass." Stark seemed to have a mocking tone in it yet didn't look freaked that he was in his penthouse.

While Loki walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools, Stark went and grabbed one of the tablets that where lying somewhere in the room. Loki watched quietly as Stark touched the screen for a few minutes as if looking for something. He looked up at Loki before setting the tablet down and placing it in front of him.

"Loki Laufeyson, adopted by Odin and Frigga, adoptive brother of Thor. Frost Giant who was abandoned by Laufey. Tried to destroy Jotunheim but did not succeed. 'Fell' "He made hand gestures when he said fell as if it had a double meaning. "When hanging of the Bifrost into a void and was presumed dead only to end up on 'Midgard' which is also known as earth. A magic user, extent of abilities are unknown but some known are, shape shifting, illusions, teleporting, duplicating his self and able to use various spells. Is also skilled with using certain weapons, has better reflexes, speed and strength compared to an average human. Is also considered a threat and should be approached with caution when posing a threat and is also on SHIELDs most wanted list." When Stark stopped speaking but Loki was too intent on glancing at the information they had on him and now Stark had it.

Loki stayed silent for a few minutes. Trying his best not to grip the tablet to hard and crack the screen. Before Loki knew it he had thrown the tablet across the room in anger and abruptly got up.

The smashing of metal and glass could be heard as it hit a wall. "How do you know this?" His voice was shaking and fists where gripping the counter.

Stark looked at him with what seemed like a calm expression which just pissed Loki of even more. He quickly grabbed the sleeves of Starks top and pinned him to a wall.

"How do you know this Stark?" He practically growled at him. "Answer carefully because I can easily cruse you."

Stark looked at him with wide eyes when pinned against the wall. "How do you think I got it reindeer games? SHIELD obviously. Never knew the school was hiding so much."

Lokis anger seemed to vanish somewhat but fury could still be seen in his eyes. "So how come you have this information then? Working for SHIELD now Stark?" he hissed at him with venom. Feeling betrayed that Stark was now working with the one organisation that was determined to bring him down.

Stark snorted and let out a chuckle. "Please. As if. Working for SHIELD is like selling your soul it seems. I just hacked the school server which led me to find SHIELD." He shrugged awkwardly in Lokis grip.

Taking in what Stark said, Loki inspected his face while he spoke to see if he lied. Seeing that he hadn't, he released him and took a step back. Loki now just wanted to vanish in thin air now. Never to be seen or heard of again.

"Question." Stark piped up after an awkward silence had occurred. "Why go to a school where an organisation that wants your ass resides in?"

Raising a brow at the question he answered. "They wouldn't risk trying to ambush me if I went to the school they reside in. Besides they have something I want."

"They would have. It's just that you haven't done any magical mumbo jumbo that has endangered the whole school population... Yet." Stark reached for the tablet again and once again tapped on it a few times before setting it down again. "Tesseract. Blue glowy cube full of power. I don't like it. Was in my fathers' possession for a while. Always gave me the creeps. At least I know who he gave it to. Idiotic bastard he is."

"You seem to know a lot about this. As if you have experienced it yourself." He mused at Stark. He did speak as if he had first-hand experience with it and if so why did he ever have first-hand experience.

"I've seen it a few times when I was younger. As I stated. Never liked it. Never have and never will.

"Hmm. I thought the mechanisms of it would have interested you Stark. Don't tell me you're scared of a little cube." Loki mocked Stark. It was just a cube. Nothing to be feared of.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a kiss reindeer games." Stark threw back without a second thought.

Loki glared at him. He was not scared of a kiss at all. "Why would I be scared of a simple kiss...Stark." He hissed with pure venom in his voice. He wasn't scared of a kiss... It was just what a kiss could lead to that scared him.

"Well the fact that you teleported away gives me that idea. You made it seem as if I was suggesting a relationship." Stark chuckled dryly and poured himself another drink." I told you to get of me and I resorted to the best thing I could think of to try and get you of."

"Whoever would want to be in a relationship with you must be mad considering what you are like. A different conquest near enough every night Stark." Reaching out, Loki took the glass from Stark and held it between two fingers. "Stark unlike me you are a mortal and sixteen. There is no way you should be standing up let alone be coherent of anything at the moment."

"I should make you my next conquest." Mumbled Tony in what seemed like irritation.

At this point Loki was midway drinking the scotch Tony had poured and ended up choking on it due to what he heard. After taking a moment to regain composure he looked Stark with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I said I'm going to bed. I haven't slept since Friday." Turning on his heels he walked down the hall to his room. "Spare room here if you want to stay." He called back to Loki before entering his own room.

Loki watched him with a confused look because of what Stark said and just at how he pretended he never said it in the first place.

Realising that Stark had offered him a room to stay the night he pressed his lips together in annoyance. He would not stay. Didn't matter how if Stark wanted him to he wouldn't. He had better things to do than stay here. Sighing in irritation Loki prepared himself to teleport out back to his place tonight. He would not stay here tonight.

**~~~o3o~~~**

He stayed that night.

* * *

This took longer to update than usual. Planned to have it done for either Christmas or before it. That failed. Also the next chapter may be a while since I have exams coming up in January and February and I have to prepare for them. So just a heads up.

**Leylani-sama:** I feel proud I am actually managing to keep them in character :'D I enjoyed writing that while I was in the car with family. All will be revealed eventually. All I can say is everything is strange and is most likely not expected at all.

**WolfOfProphecy's: **Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it so far. :3


	6. Chapter 6

Tony wasn't surprise when Loki stayed the night. In fact he already anticipated that Loki would stay even if he offered or not. It felt nice knowing that for once he wasn't sleeping alone. Well technically he was but this is Tony Stark and his logic compared to others is different. Others would say having someone stay in a separate room meant you were still sleeping alone. To Tony it meant he wasn't and nothing would change his mind about that.

Sleep was a challenge for him. It had been for a while. He'd be lucky if he could get a few nights of sleep before his dreams haunted him. It was unlikely for him to sleep without his mind torturing him unless he had passed out due to alcohol consumption or if he had some bimbo that willingly got in bed with him.

Tony hated sleeping alone. It wasn't an issue when he was younger but now it was. Things changed and made him feel unsafe when asleep. When you are at your most vulnerable was when you were sleeping. Anything could happen and you would be unaware about it until it was too late. Having someone near him made him feel safe. A girl or guy would help to some degree as he did not trust them. But them just being there made him feel just a bit more safe.

Emotions had to be second his second weakness. It was easy to mask then as time went by. Hiding under various masks and able to fake emotions when he had to. It happened when you are the son of a weapons manufacturer and paparazzi are trying to take snaps of you when you're at your weakest or most vulnerable moment. Taking that shot and trying to squeeze as much information from it as possible.

Now, Loki was different. He trusted him more than Obie. Anyone who trusted Obie more than a criminal had to be mad to some extent. Tony knew something was up with him. Though he couldn't prove and if he did have proof he wouldn't be able to use it no matter how much he would want.

Loki he could. He'd maybe even trust him with his own life if it ever came to that. Well, maybe not since he did look close to mauling him alive only a mere few hours ago. He did basically just tell Loki he knew who he was. His reaction was priceless. He wished it was caught on camera. No. Scratch that. It was most definitely caught on the security cameras.

He even offered the God a room to stay in for the night. A fucking room. If it was anyone else he'd have told them to leave but. No. He just had to go offer him a room to stay in. Part of him was hoping he said no while the part that wanted him to stay was trying to beat that part up. Tonys stomach may have done a flip or two when he heard the door to the spare room open and close shut.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed. Sleep was not coming again and his brain was just becoming overloaded with thoughts of the deity in the room near him. Giving his head a shake, he threw the covers of him. He didn't bother turning q light on or even asking his AI to turn them on. The blue glow that emitted from his chest was enough.

Dragging his feet to the mirror he took a moment to get a good look at his appearance. He winced slightly at it. Okay. Yeah. To put it simply he looked like a drowned cat that had been run over by a lorry. Twice. No... That was over exaggerating, even to him. He looked more like he had met death face to face and lived.

"Jarvis, Time."

"It is currently three thirty four in the morning sir."

Jesus fucking Christ. Dragging a hand through his hair he left his room and headed to the bar. The only source of light was coming from his chest as he walked down the hall. Sleep was not going to come again tonight. It never did when he woke up. Well. Might as well have a drink or two before school.

~~~o3o~~~

Loki had tossed and turned in his sleep. What little sleep he had was riddle with nightmares. Ones that terrified him to his very core. He awoke with a start a choked gasp of air. Sleep wouldn't come again tonight.

Staring up at the ceiling he thought about what he was doing. Why did he accept Starks offer to stay? He should have gone back to his apartment. But something had ate at him and convinced him to say. Gods! He may never hear the end of this. Ever.

He diverted his thoughts to other important things. Stark was not one of them. He was just a play thing. Some entertainment while he was here. So why did his stomach do flips when he thought of him? As if saying he's not a play thing to Loki.

God damn emotions messing with his head. He needed to weaken up properly and clear his head so there weren't any conflicting emotions.

Getting out of the bed he went to the bathroom. To Loki, the guest room looked more like a hotel room. Only Stark would ensure there was a bathroom in every chamber that one slept in.

Turing the tap on and splashing some water on his face he sighed. Sighing in irritation as it didn't help clear his head at all. Just woke him up more and left him wet. Drying his face of he went back to his current bed for the night. Flopping on it and to try and get some more sleep. Even just a tiny bit. But his attempts were interrupted by the shuffle of feet.

Raising his head he saw a faint glow. Odd. No lights were on so why was Stark using a flashlight? When he was certain Stark was no were near his room he rolled of the bed and headed for the door. Opening it slowly as to not attract any attention before heading in the direction Stark headed. Hearing the clinking of glass he furrowed his brows. Drinking. At this time. And he thought Asgardians were bad enough drink for days without showing any sign of stopping until they fall flat on their face.

Peaking round a corner he saw him. Sitting on one of the bar stoles holding a glass with some of that scotch of his. He watched him for a moment. Not in a weird creepy way. He hardly knew anything about the teen yet he knew who Loki was. Loki knew literally nothing bar what he saw in the press but ignored anything the press wrote as most of what they wrote was a pile of bullshit.

That's when he noticed it. The glow. It wasn't a flashlight at all. It was a light embedded in the teen. Right in his chest. That perked his interests in him now. Why did he have that thing in his chest in the first place? Questions was the only way to go but he was certain he wasn't even supposed to see… Whatever that thing was.

Walking over to him without making a sound he leaned against him and took his glass from him. He felt him stiffen underneath him and let out a shaky breath.

"Stark, why are you even drinking at this time?"

~~~o3o~~~

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! When did… When did Loki enter the room? No. Better yet, when did Loki manage to sneak in without being detected and decide to steal his drink away?

He stiffened at the contact as it was unexpected and now. Now, Loki had seen it. Seen his arc reactor. God he should have been more careful since he knew Loki was staying for the night. He should have put on an extra layer just in case.

Taking a shaky breath he replied while hiding his anxiety.

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"Seriously Stark? So you are going to drink instead of sleep?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

He attempted to grab the glass again but Loki just moved it further out of his reach to which he whined in protest. He needed more than a drink now. He needed a bottle or ten now. He needed to put himself in an alcoholic induced coma.

He felt one of Lokis hands go near his reactor and flinched just as he touched. Yes that would raise questions. But he had a magnet in his heart so it would raise questions anyway. His flinching would just raise more now.

Loki drew his hand away at the flinch. He never knew Stark to be anxious about anything at. Guess there was a first for everything.

"Stark. What is that in your chest? No. Better yet. Why is there something embedded in your chest?" He questioned with interest.

Tony clenched his fist. It was always asked in interest as to why he had a piece of metal in his chest. Never worry. Never fear. Always a god damn fucking interest. It was as if he should always be put on display for people to stare at.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Or know about in general."

"And why is that now?" He retaliated back. He was going to learn everything he could about this arc reactor.

Hopping of the stole he faced him with anger. "Because we have literally only met a week ago. I do not trust easily. My friends from my old school don't even know about this." He gestured to his chest as he spoke to add some effect. "So scuse me if I don't feel like talking about it."

"Stark I'm only curious as to why you have metal embedded in your chest. That is all I am asking."

"And I have said I am not telling you so drop it."

Tony attempted to leave the room. He didn't want to deal with Loki anymore. But before he could even get a few steps away Loki grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall. Oh, for fucks sake weren't they just in a situation like this like a day ago?

"Stark," He leaned in closer to him and ignored all of his protests for him to let go. "you are infuriating. I will find out why that is in your chest wither you like it or not."

Tony let out a laugh. "I'd love to see you try. The likely hood of you finding anything about it is slim. Anything that is stored on my hard drive will be impossible to get to. The only way you will ever find out about it is if I tell you myself."

Loki let out a hiss. This was going to be harder than he thought. He wouldn't force him to tell him at all. He glanced away from his eyes for a moment to look at his lips before looking back up. No he was not going to do what he was thinking. Their friendship was already strained because of Starks idiotic actions and with his own. He had more control than him.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or not."

"That's a first."

"Really? Well I might just leave you now."

"Or you could kiss me and we can sleep somewhere?"

Tony gave a smug little smile while Loki just bore his gaze at him more. Subconsciously he licked his lips and just gave up. Ignoring what his brain was saying he leaned down and kissed Tony. Tony stayed still for a moment. His own brain taking time to process that someone was kissing him. He leaned up into the kiss. They took their time. Taking time to explore each others mouth with their tongues.

Eventually they had to come back for oxygen. Both looked at each other with a small smirk and a lustful look in their eyes.

"So Loks. Shall we head back to bed?"

* * *

This took too long. I wanted it to be up before my birthday. I'm a day late so yeah. This chapter did my head in as I couldnt find the motivation to write it and I didn't know what way to write it.

To save space anyone who has reviewed. I'm going to reply to you all via a tumblr post that will be up either tonight or tomorrow. So keep an eye for it. My url is nonsensical-blah


	7. Notice

**Hey guys. Bit of an update here. I have been busy with exams lately and school so that's why updates have been all over the place recently. I am also here to say that officially, Secrets Within is going on a hitaus.**

**The reason being is that I can't bring myself to write the next chapter. I have been struggling and by now I would have had one wrote. So I am going to take a break from this fic until I get motivation to write it again.**

**Because of this I may also rewrite it as well as it seemed like it could head of in 50 different directions and I didn't properly plan it out. So A rewrite of some things is probably the best idea. **

**I will either delete this fic once I have it rewritten so I can have a fresh start with it or update the chapters. But I will most likely delete it.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience but just because this one is on hitaus doesn't mean Metallic Magic will be and I have ideas for other fanfics swimming about in my head as well *****coughjotuntonyinprogresscough***

**That is it for now guys. Once again sorry and I hope you can forgive me for this**


End file.
